


Sweet Tooth

by RavenFire2908



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Five small one-shots stacked on top of each other in a trenchcoat, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack the Ripper DLC, Mention of Death, Minor Character Death, Sibling Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFire2908/pseuds/RavenFire2908
Summary: Evie has a sweet tooth.
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye, Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Sweet Tooth

Ethan had noticed it early on. But yet, he found himself unable to catch them in the acts. Early into the training of Evie and Jacob, he noticed their strengths and their weaknesses. But it was nothing he wouldn’t be able to help improve or hopefully break a habit.

He’d been reading in his study, the reports of various assassins nearby. The moon was high in the sky when he heard the soft footsteps on the hardwood floor over the crackling of the fireplace. The door to the dimly lit room was cracked open, and though Ethan enjoyed keeping the lights dim while going over his work, it had its advantages should intruders decide upon his home.

He put down the latest letter on his desk and turned his ear to the door. The footsteps were almost quiet on the floor, the light creaks the only indication of their presence. He found himself staring through the crack in the door, leaning back in his chair. 

It had to be one of the twins. Who? That was still to be discovered.

Jacob would’ve made some noise by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs or would’ve managed to announce his presence in some way.

Evie then.

There was a pause as the footsteps came to the door of the study. Ethan drew in a deep breath as he prepared to see his daughter in the doorframe. But the moment never came. Ethan’s head tilted, his hands folded on the table as he leaned forward.

It wasn’t until he heard the patter of feet vanishing down the hall again that Ethan stood from his chair. Whatever his daughter was planning, she was being sneaky about it, and he had yet to decide if he was going to be proud or annoyed about it.

He halted the door upwards before pushing it open, it swung open silently. 

Staring down the hall he’d heard his daughter vanishing down, he saw nothing in the darkness. But he knew she was there.

He walked down the hall, careful to keep his feet silent and avoiding any of the loose floorboards.

The sneaking lead to the kitchen. Ethan peeked into the dimly lit room, a single candle was lit on the counter, his seven-year-old daughter stood on the counter next to it. Ethan scanned the cupboards until his eyes landed on the ceramic jar on the shelf.

Evie stood on her toes as she wrapped her hands around the jar painted with flowers and hedgehogs. She let out a small squeal and twirled on her toes. Ethan’s legs tensed as thoughts of her falling flashed in his mind, but it was quickly drowned out by Evie sitting down on the counter.

Dressed only in socks and her nightdress, she opened the jar and dragged out a cookie. 

It was the middle of the night, and his daughter saw fit to treat herself to cookies.

Ethan leaned against the doorframe, waiting for a second before coughing into his fist.

Evie whirled towards him, one hand in the jar and mouth stuffed with cookies. 

The two stared at each other for longer than Ethan wanted to admit, on his part he waited for an explanation. On Evie’s part, her logic seemed to fall on:  _ if I don’t move he won’t see me. _

“Um, cookie?” She said finally, holding a single cookie out towards him.

Ethan sighed loudly, and the cookie was placed back in the jar. “Evie Frye, what on earth are you doing? It’s one in the morning.” Frustration laced with confusion as he stood to cross his arms.

“I-I- I got hungry and I didn’t-” She paused, staring into her lap where hands folded into each other. “I’m sorry.”

Ethan sighed again, “If you’re going to eat at night, at least eat something healthy.” He said as he walked up to the counted. Silently placing the top of the jar back on before putting the cookies away. “You’re not supposed to be awake.”

Evie leaned back on the counter, “But cookies are  _ so  _ good!”

Ethan could barely hold his laugh, “You and your sweet tooth need to go back to bed.”

“One more?”

“No.” He said before picking up his daughter under her arms. Despite her growing bigger, he still found some joy in being able to pick her up. Her head rested against his shoulder as they ascended the stairs and entered the twins’ bedroom.

Jacob lay dead asleep in his bed, sheets tangled around his limbs like he’d been fighting a snake.

He set Evie down on her bed, gently tucking her in. Her eyes were already drooping and sleep was mere seconds away from claiming her. “Goodnight,” He whispered with a small kiss to her forehead.

“Goodnight.” She whispered back as her eyes fell close.

Ethan turned on his heels to head back to the study but with a silent huff, he gently untangled his son from the bedsheet snake and tucked him back in as well.

\----------------

It was a treat. She told herself.

It was a gift.  _ It was. _

The old baker had been so grateful for her help with some heavy crates he’d handed her a few fresh tarts. And she couldn’t wait to eat them.

The joy of small treats brought endless amounts of joy to her. She skipped down the gravel path, through the market, and past the locals. The little skip in her step wasn’t missed as she could hear the whispers  _ “Well, someone looks happy today.” “Do you think it’s courtship?” “Someone’s dared to court the unruly Evie Frye, I do say I’m surprised.” _

Not even their upsetting words could bring her down.

Evie sat down under a tree by the river. It was her favorite place when she wanted to be alone. A quiet willow off the road towards home. The soft trickling of the river before her. Usually, she had a book to bury herself in when she had downtime and Jacob decided not to cause chaos in the town.

The smell of the desserts hit her as the paper bag opened, she let out a small squeal and picked up the first tart her fingers could grasp.

She’d barely gotten the sweet pastry into her mouth before she was interrupted by footsteps heading her way. Jacob sauntered over to her, a smile a little too wide on his face. “Hey, Evie! You won’t believe-”

“What did you do now?” Evie asked, mouth still stuffed. 

“Oh, nothing bad. There just may or may not be a fight going on by the mill, that I may or may not have started.”

Evie slumped against the tree and stared at her brother. She just wanted to enjoy her tarts in peace. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” She said as she turned away with a heavy sigh.

“Oh, you got treats that’s why.” Jacob suddenly sneered, appearing over her shoulder. “Can I have one?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

Evie glared at him, “No, the baker gave it to me for helping him out. And I intend to eat them myself.”

Jacob snorted. “fine then.” He dropped down next to her despite her irritation. Jacob leaned back against the tree, folding his arms behind his head and tipped his cap over his eyes. “You and your sweet tooth can have it that way.”

Despite herself, Evie couldn’t hold her laugh.

\---------------

The only positive thing about the whole ordeal was that Evie couldn’t chase after him in anger, not when her ankle sprained like it was. Henry, either concerned about Evie or himself, held her back as she attempted to limp after him as he escaped the train.

Luckily, he knew exactly how to make it better.

Day one, he was at the door as soon as the closest bakery opened. The baker smiled at him, offering some of the freshly baked bread. Jacob shook his head as he pondered over the cakes on display, the bakery was filled with every possible pastry and baked goods Jacob could think of. 

“What would you give to someone as an apology?” Jacob muttered to himself, he rubbed his cheeks as he pondered. Evie loved tarts, especially with strawberries-

“Well,” The baker suddenly said, startling Jacob from his thoughts “When I piss off my wife, the best thing to serve her is my bread pudding. Saved me from the doghouse plenty of times.” The man smiled, “There’s some in the oven ready any minute if you’re interested.” 

Jacob blinked. “Sure,”

The baker laughed, “May I ask what you did? You wouldn’t be the first man to visit with a request for help.” The baker’s smile was almost too kind. 

“I may have almost gotten my sister run over and now her ankle’s sprained.” The baker winced as Jacob casually confessed. “I didn’t mean to!” Jacob’s hands came up in defense, he searched for an excuse but quickly came up empty.

“That’s not good, here have some sugar cookies on the buy. Sounds like you need it.” The baker said as he took out a small brown paper bag. He fished out a handful of pale cookies and placed the bag on the glass display. “That’ll be 6 shillings, sir.”

Jacob laid out the money on the counter as the baker vanished into the next room, coming back with another brown bag. The smell hit Jacob like a train, his mouth watered. 

“Have a good day, I hope you get your sister’s forgiveness.” The baker nodded his goodbye as Jacob exited the bakery. 

He stood in the street, people floating by him without a care in the world; he looked into the paper bag. The round cup of pudding looked back at him, he briefly pondered buying one more for himself.

No.

He needed to apologize to Evie.

She was hurt, and it was his fault.

Now was only the issue of finding the train again.

He’d escaped at Waterloo Station, they’d probably be reaching Cannon Street by the time he got to said station. “Great,” Jacob said before packing the pastry into his pocket and shooting off the grappling hook. 

Evie was laying in bed when he arrived. Her sprained ankle elevated by pillows as Henry wrapped bandages around the swollen limb. Jacob halted in the doorway, listening for a moment as they spoke softly.

“You need to stop straining, miss Frye. Relax, please, Henry said softly, a small humorous smile.

Evie leaned further into the pillows supporting her back with a groan. “I know and I’m sorry…” She rubbed at her forehead and hissed as Henry tightened the wrapping.

He muttered a soft apology before continuing his work.

Jacob swallowed and ducked into the carriage. Evie’s eyes locked on him, tension immediately rising in her as she straightened; ignoring Henry’s sudden attempt to hold her leg down as gentle as possible.

“I bring gifts!” Jacob cried, holding up the two bags. “They’re treats.” He said peeking out from behind his newfound shield.

Evie’s eyes narrowed as she raised an eyebrow. She leaned forward, towards him. “What kind?”

Jacob could barely hold his laugh, and judging by the shudder of Henry’s shoulders he couldn’t either. “Sugar cookies and bread pudding.”

Evie paused, she bit her lip and he could see her weighing the options in her head.  _ Beat up Jacob now? Or later? _ She took the bags slowly before shifting back into the bed. 

“I am sorry, Evie,” Jacob said as she bit into the cookie. If he hadn’t been looking at her, he would’ve missed the tiny smile she got when pleased with her pastry.

“I know you are,” She said finally, “I haven’t forgiven you yet, and when I can move my leg again I will pummel you into the ground.”

“Fair enough,” Jacob said.

Henry shook his head as he stood, “Well you have at least a one week head start.” 

Without hesitation, Jacob said; “That’s one week to buy your forgiveness with all the sweets and desserts I can find.” If Evie heard him, she ignored him; too busy nibbling on the fresh bread pudding in her hands.

\----------------

Winter had come to London earlier than predicted. In the aftermath of Jack’s months of terror, the city was falling into quiet and cold healing. And none would know who Jack truly was, neither would they know he’d been caught and killed. 

Evie couldn’t have been more grateful. Frederick’s silence in the matter couldn’t have been more appreciated, though his muttered resentment of said request had drawn a laugh from her in grim basements of Lambeth it was nothing compared to the low complaint from Jacob about how he was cold.

Evie didn’t cry often, but she couldn’t hold them as the relief flooded her brain. Jacob was safe.

The apartment was quiet when she entered, Jacob was still bedridden as the doctor had instructed. His eye, though bruised badly and the skin surrounding it badly infected from a slash, it would heal with rest.

Though said doctor’s order didn’t keep Jacob from reverting back to old times. She’d caught him trying to sneak out of bed almost too many times. Just like she did as she walked through the door of the apartment.

Jacob froze where he stood, leaning against one of the tables. He didn’t look at her, choosing instead to look straight ahead. She could see the sweat on his forehead and the pursing of his lips.

“Jacob, even though you can walk, doesn’t mean you should.” Jacob frowned as he turned to go back to the bed as if he was a scolded child.

Evie pushed the door shut with her heel as she entered, placing a bag onto the nearby table.

“I feel like I can’t move,” Jacob whispered, “I need to move. I know I’m not down there… but I have to move,” Evie turned to him, the darkened sky outside the window did little to hinder the intrusive thoughts plaguing her brother. She’d woken so many nights to Jacob’s labored breath, his barely audible cries, his pleading… One night she’d woken to Jacob startling embrace; his soft begging for her to real and not some hallucination.

“You’re safe, Jacob.” She said.

“I know,”

Evie turned back to the bag, pulling out another smaller bag before a handful of groceries she’d gotten on the way back. “I have good news if you want to hear them.” She said softly, Jacob looked up at her, “Looks like there’s going to be a big Frye reunion coming up.” Her smile was met with confusion and Evie rolled her eyes, “ _ Your son _ , Jacob, is taking himself and his wife up from Crawley. Henry and the girls are making their way from India.”

“Did you tell them?” Jacob groaned.

“I sent a letter to Henry about the situation some time ago, he responded today; asking about your well being and that they were coming as soon as they could.” She shifted on her feet as she picked up a bandage from the bag, “How Emmett found out, I don’t know.”

“I don’t-” He lifted a hand to his bandaged eye, his thumb softly running over the brown fabric. “I don’t want them to see me like-” Before he could finish his sentence a plate was placed in his hand, a fork held out for the other. He looked up surprised as he took the fork with much confusion. In his hands were a plate of apple pie.

Evie sat down in the armchair across from him, legs thrown over the footrest, with her plate in her hands. “Jacob, they’re your family, they love you and want to know you’re going to be okay. You don’t have anything to be ashamed of, this wasn’t your fault.” Their eyes locked for a moment before Evie cut into her dessert, “Now eat your pie before I do.”

Jacob snorted and cut into the little treat.

“Evie Frye, sharing desserts, I must be dreaming.”

Evie glanced up with a wicked smile, “Enjoy it now, it’s not going to last.”

“You wound me, dearest sister.”

Evie’s retort was interrupted by the knocking on the door, they both stared for a second in confusion before the eldest twin stood to answer. Jacob couldn’t see from his position who was at the door, but Evie glanced back at him before opening the door wider.

Frederick Abberline walked through the door, taking his hat off as he went. He talked softly with Evie before turning to Jacob. A smile that he could describe as relief spread across the officer’s face.

“Thank God, you’re okay.” He said.

“Relatively speaking,” Jacob retorted, pointing to his hand towards the bandaged side of his face. Frederick winced as Evie snickered pulling out a chair for him, she settled back in the armchair, pulling the plate onto her lap again.

“Are you- are you eating dessert in a time like this?” He sat in the chair and stared between the twins, “The public is still going on about the Ripper, sadly. I’m trying to think of goose chase theories to cover all of-”

“Pie?” Evie interrupted, pushing a plate into his hands. “It’s apple,”

Jacob chuckled, “Take it, Freddy, Evie  _ doesn’t _ share.”

Frederick tilted his head back before sighing, he accepted the plate and leaned back on the chair. He shook his head and muttered, “ _ Damned assassins and your persuasive ways.” _

\--------------------

The crackling of the fireplace was the most prominent sound in the room, the two elder Fryes sat next to each other and stared into the fire. A book rested in Evie’s lap, one she’d tried to read but her mind hindered her, plaguing her with memories; good and bad.

She swatted at Jacob’s hand as he reached for the tray of chocolates and caramels resting on the side table between them.

“OW!” Jacob cried.

“Hands off,” Evie said.

“Just one, please.”

“No, they’re mine.”

“You’re so cruel,  _ sweet sister _ .”

“Only for you,  _ brother dearest _ .”

Jacob’s eyes narrowed, and he tried again, snatching a single caramel from the tray. He yelped as a cane came down on his head. 

_ Thunk _

“Evie!”

“I told you not to steal any.” She smiled. It hadn’t hurt him, but the playful smile between them swiftly turned into a burst of low laughter. 

The two remained quiet as they sat there, in the parlor, in the autumn night. The Frye family lay asleep above them.

“Do you ever wonder how we got so far?” Evie murmured.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re 80, we’ve had children, who have had children… We’ve danced with death since the second decade of our lives. Who decided we should live this long?”

Jacob chuckled, “Did you have to phrase it like that? You just made me feel ten times older.” 

Evie turned to Jacob, dropping a piece of chocolate in her mouth before turning back to the flames. 

“But yes, I do wonder how we got so far.” He didn’t miss the way her hand wrapped around the rings hanging around her neck. Their wedding rings, the rubies still looked as beautiful as the day Henry came to him asking if he thought Evie would like it.

Henry had passed away four years ago. 

Evie breathed deeply, quietly biting down on one of the caramels.

“Remember when Lydia made us flee London?” Evie asked, “You were so angry about it. ‘ _ I protected London once, I can do it again! _ ’” 

Jacob barked a laugh, “Oh to see the faces on the people around us again. Such shock, so much confusion.”

“Lydia and Emmett had to tag-team to force you onto that train.”

“And you just went on it,  _ you little traitor _ .”

“Jacob, I highly doubt I’ll be able to another leap of faith in my lifetime.”

“Is that a bet? Want to try?”

“Jacob!”

Jacob barked another laugh, leaning back into the highback chair. He tried snatching another piece of chocolate, but despite her age; Evie’s reflexes had yet to leave her, she swatted his hand again.

Jacob pouted before he said, “Do you remember the biggest fight you went through?”

Evie pondered the question for a minute, “I’m not sure if I want to say the battle against Starrick, Jack, or birth.”

“Oh, birth, I remember that. I’d never seen you so angry at Henry before; you swore up and down the walls. Everyone in the room looked more horrified by your usage of words.”

“I was in pain, though I specifically remember that both you and Henry cried more than I did that day.” Evie laughed, she remembered her first birth very specifically; both Henry and Jacob had been more panicked than her.

“I was scared.” Jacob defended, “I don’t like seeing you in pain.”

Evie smiled, “Awe, how sweet of you.”

“But the best part of it all, I remember you grabbed Henry by the shirt and threatened to castrate him should he ever put you in that position again. It was hilarious,”

“And yet, I had  _ two  _ daughters.” She shook her, biting down on the last piece of chocolate. She sighed wistfully as she noticed. They sat in silence for another minute, enjoying the crackling of the fireplace and the comfort of each other’s presence.

“You still get that expression when you have sweets,” Jacob said suddenly. “The little light up in your eyes and the little blush when you taste the sugar.”

“Old habits die hard,”

“Indeed they do.”

The clock rang in the hallway, twelve clangs for each hour.

“Happy birthday, Brother.”

“Happy birthday, sister. To you and that everlasting sweet tooth.” 

Evie snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> I assumed Emmett Frye was Jacob's son, I tried to find out but got like nothing.
> 
> I also headcanon that Evie and Henry had two kids because I high key wanna see them as parents because they domestic cute at (They definitely slow dance in the middle of the night to soft music)


End file.
